butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider
Background "S-s-sir, Doctor Simian, please, may I ask you something?" Stuttered the nervous young chimpanzee. "Certainly, my son," the brilliant ape responded as he turned to face his younger counterpart, putting a warm, affable smile on his face. "Doctor, I know you have a great deal to do, but … I think you are the only one who can help me. You see, I’m … well, how old do you think I am?" With one of the smartest minds on the planet, Dr. Simian immediately caught on – the oddly immature facial expression, nervousness, the odd, ungainly bulk that the young chimp didn’t seem to quite control. "Accelerated aging. How fast is it?" "It’s been speeding up more and more. Right now I’m only eight years old, but I’m physically more like twice that. Sir, do you think you can help me? You’re the smartest ape in the entire world, and I thought that you might…" "Certainly, my son. Come with me to my laboratory. I’ll see what I can do for you." The kind, generous, and insightful Doctor Simian quickly befriended his young patient. Soon, he confided his story to his benefactor – a wild chimpanzee, from one of the remaining untouched sections of Africa, Senegal. His metagene granted him intelligence, but seemingly no other abilities. He found human civilization, and was granted rights as a citizen, as per the Non-Human Intelligence Law. However, he soon discovered the "twist" of his metagene – he began to age faster and faster. His hair was the easiest way to measure it – by the time he finally found Doctor Simian, it grew at ten times the normal rate. He had taken the name Spider, because of his ungainly limbs. Doctor Simian began work immediately, devoting much of his spare time between efforts to liberate the great apes from human control to curing his young patient. He managed to slow the process down, but not stop it. Almost four years later, however, he stumbled across a near-miracle – a serum that would not only cure Spider’s progeria, but actually curtail his aging permanently. Immediately, he administered the serum, with shocking results. Nervous with anticipation, Spider flinched, just a little, as the needle entered his arm. The "kick" of the fluid going in hurt, but he was used to it by now. His arm felt cold, then warm, and the feeling spread throughout his body. "Hooooowwwww dooooo yooouuuu feeeeeeel, Ssssspiiiiideeerrrr?" "WhatwhyareyoutalkingsoslowSir?" Doctor Simian raised his eyebrows. This was certainly unexpected. Spider glanced nervously around the room, and his head became a blur to Doctor Simian. He pondered the consequences of this unexpected result. Not only had he stumbled across a secret that might soon lead to a solution to his own growing age, but he had transformed a dying chimpanzee into a superape. Adapting his speech on the fly to a faster conversation, Doctor Simian ran his words together as though he, too, were accelerated, relying on his immense intellect to keep up. "My son, it seems you have been granted a gift, a great gift. It is not I that am slow, but you that are fast. It seems too convenient that your metagene now manifests in a positive way after my treatment – I believe you are meant to help carry on the crusade against the pinkskins, the stupid, greedy humans that couldn’t or wouldn’t help you. You now have a great power – I ask that you use it responsibly." Overawed with the sudden transformation in his role in the world, Spider immediately accepted, adding another member to the Prime 8. However, while he respects and admires Doctor Simian, he’s not totally sold on the necessity of Ape World Domination – but he keeps his views to himself. After all, in Prime 8 he has power, respect, and a good, exciting life. Besides, he feels like he owes it to Doctor Simian for saving his life. Personality and Motivations Spider is a bit impatient, except around Doctor Simian, but he is not reckless. Although he was once motivated by personal loyalty to his savior, he now adds a powerful ego trip to his villainous motivations. He is part of one of the most powerful and elite groups on the planet, and he likes knowing it. Humiliating humans, especially "slower" speedsters ("slow" being a relative word, of course), is one of his favorite pastimes, a close second being needless violence. He is an immature, egotistical, and cruel chimpanzee who desperately wants people to respect and fear him. The other major component of his personality is his impatience. The world moves in slow motion all around him, and often he's frustrated just by daily living. Quote "bitslowpinkskintoolateyouredead" Powers and Abilities Spider’s metabolism is accelerated to the point where he sees the world like a slow-motion movie. Everything is fast for him -- thought, action, and metabolism. He is one of the fastest speedsters out there, and he can also regenerate at an incredible speed because of his body’s hastened ability to repair itself. He is so fast that he is nearly impossible to get a clean hit on, unless he’s surprised, and combined with his regenerative powers he is tougher to take down than his lack of defenses would indicate. With effort, Spider can speed himself up even more, but doing so is hazardous to his health. Appearance Spider is a lanky ape. He still looks clumsy and ungainly to a casual observer. His body hair largely hides it, but he has a lean, wiry build. His face typically has a cocky, condescending smile. As a costume, he usually wears an orange one-piece unitard and a pair of goggles. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Senegalese Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Sentient Apes Category:Senegalese Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains